1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display control technology for a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for dynamically controlling the brightness of a display unit depending on image resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, a mobile device uses a battery as an operating power source. Due to limitations in the life of a battery, various methods for reducing power consumption of a battery have been proposed. One approach is to provide a low-power technique using circuitry.
Recently, the size of a display unit of mobile devices has been increasing. A mobile device can display an image of high resolution through a large-sized display unit, thus resulting in an increase of power consumption in connection with an image display. Use of a low-power camera module and a low-power image display module may reduce power consumption at module parts. However, a large-sized Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) used for a display unit and a video preview User Interface (UI) displayed on a display unit may still cause considerable power consumption.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for dynamically controlling the brightness of a display unit depending on image resolution.